Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
by Night Everglot
Summary: Siempre me he preguntado sobre los detalles del viaje de Bella y Edward a Florida. Aquí está mi parte de la historia.Alterno POV - Renee and Bella


**N/A**: Twilight no me pertenece, ni los personajes, pasados, presentes o futuros libros o medios de comunicación. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, y ninguna infracción de derechos de autor es intencional.

_Renee's____POV_

Cuando ella dijo que lo traería, no le di mucha importancia. Mi Bella era demasiado responsable y madura, _mucho _más de como lo fui yo a esa edad, ocomo lo _soy_ ahora. Yo había visto a Edward sólo una vez, después del accidente de Bella en Phoenix. ¡Dios! Era guapo, demasiado, si me lo preguntas. Por lo que yo sé, un muchacho como ese usualmente es problemático; puedes notar lo grande de su ego a una milla de distancia. Sin embargo, realmente nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de conversar apropiadamente, él no se había abierto de esa manera. De hecho, él casi parecía del tipo fuerte y silencio; la clase de chicos que leen y piensan mucho. Aún así, no tuve mucho tiempo de tener una real impresión. Todo lo que había logrado captar era la manera en que él la miraba; la adoraba… la observaba con tal intensidad que estaba segura de que él estaba enamorado de ella. Obviamente, yo estaba más que un poquito curiosa por observar el final de la historia de Bella.

Esperé en la puerta 7b, impaciente y ansiosa como siempre. Era tarde, cerca de las diez de la noche, y su vuelo recién llegaba. Fue muy generoso por parte de Edward reservar un vuelo nocturno para ahorrar dinero, pero estaba algo decepcionada con laidea de que Bella pudiera estar demasiado exhausta para mantenerse despierta hasta tarde y hablar. Me sentí culpable por querer aquello, pero sólo teníamos un fin de semana para nosotras, después de todo.

Los pasajeros comenzaron a salir de la terminal, y yo me apoyé en mi otro pie, moviendo mi bolso de mi hombro izquierdo hacia el derecho. ¡Estaba tan emocionada que no sabía que hacer conmigo misma! Cerca de la mitad del trayecto, los vi. La mano de él se encontraba en la parte baja de su espalda, y llevaba todo, exceptuando el bolso de mi hija. Ella me vio, y sonrió; la expresión era únicamente Bella, como una mezcla de alivio y afecto que raramente ves en alguien tan joven. Yo esperé un poco y prácticamente corrí hacia ella.

"¡Estas aquí!" La aplasté en un gran abrazo, para luego separarme y cubrir su rostro de besos. Ella se sonrojó y se rió de mí, complaciendo a mi repentino ataque. Se veía maravillosa. De hecho, estaba sorprendida al ver como su rostro se había rellenado y como su color había vuelto —la última vez que la había visto, se veía tan pálida y demacrada que apenas la reconocí.

"¡Te ves tan bien, cariño!" exclamé.

"Gracias; tú también," Me apretó la mano. Me giré hacia Edward que se encontraba observándonos con una pequeña sonrisa; y yo estaba, otra vez, desconcertada por lo absolutamente guapo que era. Si recordaba correctamente, su padre también era muy apuesto. Debía estar en los genes. Pude ver porque Bella salía con él. Si su personalidad era siquiera la _mitad_ de atractiva como su rostro… miren para otro lado chicas.

"¡Bienvenido a Florida, Edward!" exclamé, y me adelanté a abrazarlo.

Santa madre de Dios, ¿A cuánto tenían el maldito aire acondicionado en ese avión? ¡Estaba tan frío como el hielo! Por otro lado, el chico debía pasar cada minuto del día en el gimnasio; ¡nunca sentí a nadie _tan _sólido en mi vida! Además ese perfume…Ya te digo, si tuviera veinte años menos…

Me estremeí. No debía tener esos pensamientos. Él era el novio de mi hija, ¡por el amor de Dios!, ¡Ya era demasiado impropio que mi esposo tuviera treinta!

El sonido de Edward riéndose cortó el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Bella lo miraba con curiosidad. Al parecer me había perdido de una broma.

"¿Tuvieron un buen viaje?" pregunté de prisa.

"Estuvo bien. Muy relajante, de hecho," respondió Edward. Mi boca se abrió. Había olvidado lo sexy que era su voz. Ah, malditas mis descontroladas hormonas, necesitaban un tiempo para ajustarse.

"Maravilloso. ¿Llevo alguno de esos bolsos?" Ofrecí.

"No es necesario. Yo lo hago," él sonrió de nuevo.

Me giré rápidamente hacia mi hija. "¡Entonces vayámonos de aquí! ¿Estas cansada?" Pregunté colocando mi brazo alrededor de su hombro.

"Nah; no tanto." ¡Si! Tal vez tendríamos esa charla después de todo.

"Okay, muchachos. Bella, tu cuarto esta justo ahí," señalé la segunda habitación a la derecha. "Y Edward, el cuarto de huéspedes es tuyo, tres puertas mas abajo."

Ellos asintieron, luego Edward le entregó a Bella su bolso y caminó por el pasillo.

"Entonces… ¿estás lo suficientemente despierta como para hablar?" le pregunté.

"Uhm…claro," ella sonrió, pero sus ojos fueron hacia el cuarto de invitados. "Yo solo iré a decirle buenas noches a Edward y estoy de regreso."

Esperé mientras ella volaba prácticamente por el pasillo; estaba aliviada de que no hubiera nada a su alrededor que pudiera provocar una caída. Ella no podría mantener el equilibrio sobre una amplia meseta, mi pobre niña.

Ella solo se fue por un momento, pero cuando regresó se veía frustrada, incluso un poco desorientada. Debió realmente haber sido un largo vuelo… eso o, bueno, no importa, no quería pensar en aquello.

Nosotras siempre hemos sido abiertas la una con la otra. Antes, teníamos un sinnúmero de largas conversaciones sobre cualquier cosa. Pero estaré condenada si no puedo sacarle mucho esta noche. Me contó sobre Charlie, cual indefenso era en la cocina, cosa que yo sabía muy bien; y habló acerca el instituto… sus amigos. Pero algo estaba faltando en la entrega de estas cosas, una falta de sentimiento o interés. Cosas que deberían atraer toda su emoción, parecían casi triviales. Habló de ellos remotamente, con condescendencia, como un padre hablando de las travesuras de sus hijos. Y de Edward… bueno, asegurando detalles fue algo lenta, por decir lo menos. Y esto me frustraba, obviamente, porque tenía la impresión de que era en lo único que mostraba interés.

"Así que pensé que podríamos ir todos mañana a la playa y tomar algo de sol," sugerí en una pausa de la conversación. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron brevemente.

"Uhm…" comenzó. "Suena genial, mamá, pero…Edward tiene un enorme ensayo que escribir. No creo que deje la casa esta semana," ella dijo.

"¿No? Bueno, eso es una tontería," reí. "Desde luego, no puede venir a Florida y no ir a la playa; puedes tomarse un descanso."

Ella parecia preocupada ahora. "Bueno… no, digo, es un gran ensayo, mamá. Si él quiere terminarlo a tiempo, tiene que trabajar muy duro."

Mi Dios, ella realmente se preocupaba por sus estudios.

"Bien, ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes ningún ensayo, también?"

"Erm… no. Es una especie de trabajo extra solo para él. Él es muy cumplidor."

Asentí. Bella ya estaba demasiado seria en mi opinión. Sin duda esperaba que Edward no estuviera empeorando las cosas.

Ella bostezó.

"¿Estás lista para cerrar los ojos, pequeña?" acomodé su cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Si, eso creo," admitió, con los ojos caídos.

"Vale. Que duermas bien. Mañana vamos a la playa, y después… ¡de compras!" anuncié.

"Buena idea," ella sonrió mientras me levantaba de la cama.

_**Bella's POV**_

Esperé impacientemente hasta que Renee se fue a dormir. Quería ver a Edward… mucho… por lo que había cortado la corta conversación con mi madre, fingiendo cansancio. Si estaba tan cansada para hablar con ella, debería estar demasiado cansada para hablar con _él_, ¿no?

Dos horas podían ser insoportables, pero eso fue lo que le tomó a Renee irse a dormir. Y después de eso, quién sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado antes de que se durmiera realmente. Por supuesto, Edward lo sabía antes que yo, y entró a mi habitación tan silencioso como un fantasma, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Sonreí, mientras él esperaba por mí para ponerse a mi lado.

"Esto es agradable…una cama de matrimonio," sonrió.

"Lo se," suspiré.

Él besó mi frente, y me sorprendió el alivio de tener sus brazos alrededor mío. Sólo habían pasado unas pocas horas, pero fue el tiempo mas largo que pudimos tocarnos.

"Te extrañé," dije.

"Yo también," respondió.

"Pensé que nunca se iría a dormir," me quejé.

"Lo mismo digo. ¿Ella es media noctámbula, no?"

"Si, siempre lo ha sido. De hecho, hubo muchas veces en las que me despertaba en medio de la noche y la encontraba envuelta en alguna película vieja, o leyendo algún libro y tenía que decirle que se fuera a dormir."

Edward rió entre dientes. "Eres demasiado buena," sonrió.

Me encogí de hombros. "Era mi mamá. Alguien tenia que asegurarse de que se cuidara a si misma."

Me hundí más en su pecho y sus brazos se ciñeron fuertemente en mí. "¿Así que… de que te estabas riendo en el aeropuerto?"

"¿Ah?"

"En el aeropuerto, cuando nos reunimos con mi mamá, ¿me perdí de algo?"

"Ah…" él rió en voz baja otra vez. "Ella pensó que no paraba de hacer gimnasia porque estaba tan duro como una roca," rió.

"Oh," reí.

"Y asumió que el aire acondicionado en el avión estaba demasiado alto…"

"¿Por lo frío que eres?

"Mm hmm."

Negué con la cabeza. "Me preguntaba que había pensado sobre eso."

"Los humanos son buenos ignorando lo obvio, restándole importancia a las cosas," dijo, y frotó su nariz en mi cabello.

"Sip."

"Excepto tú," agregó. "Tú eres increíblemente observadora."

"Sip," sonreí, cerrando mis ojos.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Mmm?"

Besó mi mejilla. "Te amo."

_**Renee's POV**_

Por mucho que temía andar zumbando como una madre molesta,_tenía_ que hablar con ella. Era mi responsabilidad, después de todo. Quiero decir, quizás yo no era la madre más maternal del mundo, pero ella era mi hija, y estaba preocupada.

Claro que entendía el amor de los jóvenes. Yo fui una chica apasionada. Cuando Charlie y yo nos conocimos por primera vez estábamos enamorados. Pero éramos muy jóvenes, sólo niños, realmente; y ninguno de nosotros sabía quiénes éramos. No pudimos ver cinco, diez años bajo la línea del día en que uno o el otro pudiera querer más que solo lo mínimo. Para entonces, ya tenía a Bella, y mis propios sueños siempre jugaron en segundo lugar, detrás de los de ella. Así fue como se suponía que tenía que ser cuando tienes un hijo, y lo acepté, incluso si yo apestaba siendo Donna Reed*. Sin embargo, no quería que ella tuviera que renunciar a algo antes de que estuviera preparada, antes de que supiera quién era y que quería en la vida.

Estar enamorado era mi taza de té*, de todos modos. Ciertamente no era como Bella… o al menos eso pensé, hasta este fin de semana. Nunca la había visto actuar de esta manera alrededor de alguien, y mucho menos de un chico. De hecho, ella siempre mostró poco, o ningún, interés en citas, a pesar de tener oportunidades; tal vez eso era lo que me preocupaba. Si mi Bells estaba saliendo con alguien…tenía que ser algo serio. Y sus reacciones hacia Edward sólo agrandaban mis temores.

Desde la primera mañana de su visita, lo noté. Ella se preparó una taza de cereal y se sentó en la mesa. Ni dos segundos después Edward se sentó a su lado, y ella se movió casi fuera de la silla, sin exagerar, sólo para estar cerca de él. Y Edward no actúa diferente, inclinándose para que sus brazos se tocaran. La manera en que la _miraba_, la calidez de su mirada, era casi adoración. Yo no sabía si amar u odiar a este muchacho, que claramente amaba la tierra en la que mi hija tropezaba.

Cuando nos sentamos en el sofá, mirando una película, fue como si ellos fueran incapaces de perder contacto. No era como si Edward estuviera sobre ella. Al contrario, él fue siempre reservado, siempre respetuoso. Pero la intención, la profundidad, estaba en las cosas más pequeñas. El modo en que él besaba su cabello, o descansaba su mano sobre las de ella y las acariciaba con su pulgar, sonriéndole como si para él ella fuera la cosa más importante del universo… raramente ves a un chico de diecisiete años actuar de esa forma.

Y Bella, ella _tenía_ que estar a su lado. ¿A qué chica no le gusta ir de compras con su madre? Pero después de unas horas buscando descuentos por el paseo marítimo, ella a penas podía contener las ganas de volver a casa. Dijo que era el calor… y al ver que estaba temblando, le creí. Pero en el instante en que llegamos, el momento en que él le sonrió, atrayéndola a esos personales, aunque castos, abrazos, el temblor cesó. Algo en mi hija parecía conectado a este hombre, y era más de lo que podía comprender o explicar.

La manera en la que se dirigían entre sí, incluso la más diminuta palabra, era demasiado íntimo; tan intenso. Te sentías como si estuvieras interrumpiendo algo muy privado, aún si Edward estaba simplemente dándole el control de la televisión. Era difícil de señalar una cosa que hicieran y que no se llegara a rebosar de, bueno, amor.

¿Qué era lo que una madre debía hacer? ¿Cómo podría tratar adecuadamente un problema cuando yo no estaba completamente segura de entender su gravedad? Bella me aseguró que estaba imaginando cosas, trató de poner mi mente a gusto, pero… algo hay allí, algo en donde no puedo poner mi dedo…

Y tengo miedo de eso. Miedo porque, cuando los miro, es como si estuviera perdiendo el punto. Y no lo veré, nunca lo alcanzaré, hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

***Donna Reed: **Es una actriz de las décadas de los 50 y los 60; actúo en una película con un papel de madre, que marcó a mucho de sus espectadores, y desde entonces tiene esa imagen, ya que a su vez pasó de ser una joven dulce a una tierna madre.

***Cup of tea: **Something that one excels in or enjoys. (Algo en lo que alguien sobresale, o lo disfruta).

N/T: esta historia pertenece a Jen's WordSong que me dio el permiso para traducirla.

Hola niñas!

¿Cómo están, tanto tiempo? Espero que bien :D

Acá vine con una traducción de una gran autora, y de paso aprovecho para agradecerle a Steph, que fue la beta que me ayudo con el desastre que yo llamo traducción jaja; espero que les haya gustado…

Nos vemos

AYE


End file.
